onepiece_thousandstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Trafalgar Law
Trafalgar D. Law is a powerful Assassin and part of the Heart-Faction characters. He deals Special damage with the majority of his new relevant skills. Costume Relar_Law.png|''Trafalgar Law (New Wolrd) Law Dressrosa.png|Dressrosa Hood Law_Zou.png|''Zou'' White_Day_Law.png|''White Day'' aecbad62-546b-327e-8fed-094d0d2633f1.png|Animal Coat Trafalgar Law (New World): * Costume Effects: Any allies affected by ROOM have ailments removed, and buffed HP recovery effects whilst inside Trafalgar Law (New World) Dressrosa Hood: * Costume Effects: Any allies affected by ROOM have ailments removed, and buffed HP recovery effects whilst inside. Regular attacks are now Special element. Elemental attack and Critical rate increases each time an enemy is defeated. Trafalgar Law (New World) Zou: * Costume Effects: Any allies affected by ROOM have ailments removed, and buffed HP recovery effects whilst inside. Periodically buffs own critical rate. Trafalgar Law (New World) White Day: * Costume Effects: Any allies affected by ROOM have ailments removed, and buffed HP recovery effects whilst inside. Chance of boosting elemental attack when stealing hearts. Trafalgar Law (New World) Animal Coat: * Costume Effects: Any allies affected by ROOM have ailments removed, and buffed HP recovery effects whilst inside. Periodically increases his elemental attack damage. Abilities Skills ---- Tact: * Skill Description: Enemies within the ROOM are struck with rocks at the center causing bash damage. * Power on LVL 10: 24960 * Type: Bash Damage ---- Injection Shot: * Skill Description: Small special damage + Status Abnormality: Stun (Effect Time: Medium) Charges the enemy with his blade aiming for their weak point * Power on LVL 10: 24960 * Type: Special Damage ---- Heart Stealer: * Skill Description: Steal enemies heart raising you elemental damage + Status Anormality: Stun (Effect Time: Medium) + Enlightnement effect to enemy (Effect: Large) * Power on LVL 10: 66000 * Type: Special damage ---- Scan: * Skill Description: Medium damage, minor HP recovery for you and allies, stun Medium * Power on LVL 10: 48600 * Type: Special damage ---- Hey Bepo: * Skill Description: Medium damage to front middle range + Penetration (Effect: Small) + Increase Attack Strength to you and allies (Effect" Small) * Power on LVL 10: 54000 * Type: Special Damage ---- EX-Skills Sword of Death: * Skill Description: Forward Attack in narrow range + Penetration (Effect: Small) + State Abnormality: Bind (Effect Time: Small) + Attribute Defense Force (Effect: Medium) * Power on LVL 10: 78000 * Type: Special damage ---- Specials Shambles: * Skill Description: Moves the enemies into the sky and drops them with bombs. Wide area range dealing large damage to enemies in front. * Power on LVL 10: 183000 * Type: Special damage ---- Gamma Knife: * Skill Description: Teleports to the target and pierces them with his blade. Single target damage causing Condition Abnormality: Injury (Effect: Large) * Power on LVL 10: 115000 * Type: Special Damage ---- Continuous Operation of Death: * Skill Description: Extraordinary damage to a single target adding Penetration (Effect: Medium) * Power on LVL 10: 206000 * Type: Special Damage ---- EX-Specials Nobody Can Go Back Anymore: * Skill Description: Extra Large damage around the user adding Penetration (Effect: Medium) + State Abnormality: Stun (Effect Time: Huge) * Power on LVL 10: 246855 * Type: Special damage ---- Scalpel: * Skill Description: Extraordinary damage to a single target + Penetration (Effect: Medium) + State Abnormality: Stun (Effect Time: Super) + Raise users attack power (Effect: Large) * Power on LVL 10: 325200 * Type: Physical damage ---- As an NPC Law (New World) has 1 weakness: * -10 to Water If you are facing Law make sure to bring characters with Water as his Devil Fruit makes his weak to these characters. Otherwise, bring what you can to deal as much damage as you can without letting Law dish out too much damage in return. Category:Assassin Category:Heart Category:Special Category:Playable Character